1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to managing movement of aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for maintaining a desired level of separation between aircraft.
2. Background
Air traffic control (ATC) is a service used to direct aircraft on the ground and in the air. This service may be used in controlling aircraft, such as, for example, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), helicopters, and/or other suitable types of aircraft. Currently, air traffic control is provided by ground-based air traffic control systems and human air traffic controllers. Typically, these ground-based air traffic control systems and human air traffic controllers provide information to pilots and/or other operators of aircraft that may be used to expedite the flow of air traffic on the ground and in the air. Further, the pilots and/or other operators of the aircraft may use this information as well as their own situational awareness to maintain separation between the aircraft on the ground and in the air.
Various rules and regulations may govern a desired level of separation between an aircraft and other aircraft. In some cases, this separation may be defined as a minimum distance from the aircraft in any number of directions. For example, this separation may be defined as a minimum distance from the aircraft with respect to the lateral, vertical, and/or longitudinal directions.
Air traffic control may be labor intensive and costly. For example, air traffic control systems may require more processing resources, personnel, and/or other resources than desired. Further, even though an air traffic control system may provide instructions to an aircraft to maintain a desired level of separation from other aircraft, the pilot of the aircraft is still responsible for operating the aircraft to actually maintain this level of separation.
Additionally, factors such as, for example, weather conditions, visibility conditions, reduced situational awareness, fatigue, stress, level of experience, and/or other suitable factors may affect the ability of the pilot of the aircraft to make decisions and perform aircraft maneuvers to maintain the desired level of separation between the aircraft and other aircraft. These same factors may also affect the ability of human air traffic controllers to provide the most accurate information and/or instructions to the pilot of the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.